Daddy's Girl
by BigBlueBox
Summary: Rose and the Doctor have a child, but Rose dies during child birth. This is told from their daughters’ point of view, years later.
1. Prolouge

Daddy's Girl

Summary: Rose and the Doctor have a child, but Rose dies during child birth. This is told from their daughters' point of view, years later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show.

Prologue

I'm Jennifer Tyler. Tyler is my mothers' name. My father doesn't have a last name, or not one which he tells anyone. Not even me. It's a secret.

And that's fair enough. I hope it's worth keeping. But to everyone who isn't him, it's The Doctor.

My father's a Time Lord, almost the very last one. He comes from a planet named Gallifrey, which is in the constellation Kasterborus. He travels through time and space in a big ship called the TARDIS, which looks like a 1950s earth police box, but it's much bigger on the inside and can more or less defy all laws of time and space. She's a beautiful ship; I can't describe her so you'd understand. It's kind of a Time Lord thing. See, I'm a Time Lord too.

Sorry if I'm going to fast for you. I'm not very good at this sort of thing.

My, mother was a human named Rose Tyler. She wasn't supposed to love my dad and he wasn't supposed to love her, and they certainly weren't supposed to have children together. A human/Gallifreyan hybrid? I shouldn't even exist.

But I do. And that's why she's dead. Creating something which shouldn't exist takes huge amounts of strain. She died during childbirth. She only got to name me, "Jennifer" before her heart gave out.

The was 14 years ago, roughly. I'm grown up now, well, as much as I'm going to really. It was hard on my dad, raising me, but luckily I wasn't too fussy and I wasn't his first kid. But I know I ruined it for him. I made Time Travel domestic, he doesn't say anything, but I know I did. I'm sorry.

I look like him, my dad, in a girl way. He's a very handsome man, tall, slim. I've got his hair. Usually with Time Lords, your first regeneration is a mish-mash of all your parents past regenerations, and when you regenerate it's something different. I have my mum's face though, and because she was human, I'll always have it.

I'm glad. My mother was beautiful.

So I'm not completely Time Lord, I'm only half. I have less regenerations, I'mless inquisitive and slightly more easily fooled than my father, but only a little. I have two hearts, but my left one is much smaller than my right.

So I live with my dad, on this wonderful, beautiful, intelligent ship. And he teaches me how to work it. There's a lot to learn, I don't think even he knows everything about it. But that's thing about the TARDIS, it's a living creature, with a mind. It's changing all the time.

So my dad teaches me about it. I'm not too good when it comes to controlling her, but I'm brilliant when she's broken. I'm almost better than him, she prefers me when she needs fixing, see. He's too manic; I'm a lot gentler, so she feels more comfortable with me.

And there are those times, those times when I fix her up and he's standing there beside me, with this huge grin on his face, watching. And he says "Jenny, you're a natural". And he hugs me proudly and I laugh and we set the co-ordinatates for where we go next.

But he doesn't love me.

Because I killed the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 1

Daddy's Girl

Summary: Rose and the Doctor have a child, but Rose dies during child birth. This is told from their daughters' point of view, years later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Honest I don't.

Chapter one

I don't get up when I wake, I lie for a while. Human thing, apparently, my mum was just like it. I listen to the TARDIS instead, the soft hum of her machinery and voice. It doesn't matter anyway; mornings don't really exist in the TARDIS. Just units of time, some people might think it's quite strange, but I can hardly see how people can sort there lives in such an organised fashion. Sleep at a certain time, get up, time for food, time to relax, it's all very tedious.

It's probably because on the TARDIS, you're in time, a million Mornings going straight past, so what's the point? I suppose I'm just too used to it, I can't even imagine having to get up at the exact moment and the like.

I can't lie here any longer, however. Dad won't make a fuss, he never does. He's used to it from all the human companions he's had. But I have to move now. Sitting I glance in the mirror, which I do quite a lot.

Like I said, I'm a bit of a mish-mash of my mum and dad. I've got her face, and his current regeneration's hair, although it sometimes has shades of his ninths regeneration's dark. I've got my mum's eyes, but his expression in them, the same kind of knowing. I like to always have a scarf with me, don't know why, it's a thing but I suspect it may be one of my dads old fashions from a different incarnation. I hate bright colours, which he says is strange because his sixth reincarnation had a love for them.

I dress, and make my way to the Control room where The Doctor is working the control panel. Hearing my footsteps, he turns and nods, but barely smiles.

"Where are we going?" I ask, he looks up at me from the Console.

"Hm? Oh, right," finally he grins properly, for the first time in ages. It's a bit like a miracle. "Earth, 2352. Where do you think we're going?"

I grin right back at him. Earth, 2352? I don't even need to think. "Jack".

Uncle Jack isn't my real uncle. My parents met him in 20th Century Earth. He travelled with them for a while, and died whilst helping to fight the Daleks. My mother brought him back, though and he then got back to Earth, working in a corporation named Torchwood, which dealt with alien life. Torchwood was actually set up to go against my dad, but that's beside the point.

When I was born and my mother died, Jack basically took it upon himself to look after my dad and help him get over his grief. He became my sort of adopted uncle. Afterwards, he decided to settle down in 24th Century Earth, got married, raised some kids. Yep, Jack actually became domestic. I remember my dads' face when he told him; I thought he was going to have two heart attacks. I was happy for him though, his wife's lovely, her name's Saffron.

Within five minutes, the TARDIS shudder's. Dad's round one side of the console, grinning again, like a madman, and I'm on the other, helping him. We flick buttons and switches, pull the levers, I know the way very well, we've gone over it a hundred times. Finally, the TARDIS shudders and lands, and we both fall over laughing. I drag my self over to the doors, and push them open. We're just off from their house, no-one about a first, but then Jack come running around the corner to greet us.

"Jenny!" He hugs me. "Where the hell have you been this past few months? I haven't seen you in forever," he releases me and looks over my shoulder. "Where's that gorgeous father of yours?"

The Doctor and Jack hug and I watch them together, smiling. But I have to wonder why we're here. Don't get me wrong, I love Jack and seeing my dad at his happiest and all that, but usually we're here either because it's my Birthday, or because we have something important on. I make a mental note to ask him later as we start to walk to Jack's house, as Jack tells us what's been happening.

"Well, Saffron's working at the Time Agency, but I'm still with Torchwood. Almost like being on the TARDIS," he grins. "And the girls have started their first year of Ed. Unit, they were all excited because they were learning how the occupants of Raxicoricofallipratorious and Clom were genetically modified into the same race," he laughed and shook his head. "And Mickey's studying in PCAB and how that can be manipulated".

"Mickey! How is Mickey-boy anyway?" Dad smiles widely; Mickey is Jacks oldest, and my dad's godson, who he'd named after an old friend of his. He'd never really explained who, just a bloke called Mickey.

"Great!" Jack replies. "Missing his godfather, you know what he's like, but like I said, Physical and Chemical Alien Biology, he's always been into that".

I shudder. I don't like looking at how things work in that way. Hospitals give me the creeps. My dad hates them too and I see him wince slightly.

"Oh my God, Jenny! You've….grown!" Saffron smiles widely as I walk into her kitchen. She walks around the table and hugs me tightly. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to be to short for you!" I doubt that, at six feet 2, Saffron towers over Jack, who is short by the human standards of this time.

"Oh, and Doctor! Hm, we're going to have to cancel these visits or I'm going to run away with you in your machine and leave this simple life!" Jack mock glares and slips his hand around dad's waist.

"Hey, the Doc is all mine. He knows too much about you, Saff! He knows the secrets!" He laughs, making Saff glare back and put her hands on her hips.

"No way! You've had your turn!" she replies, trying to pry Jacks hands off. "Unless you want me to tell him a few funny tales, Captain Jackson Harkness! Involving black and pink spotted mice?"

Jack blushes and slightly loosens his grip on my dad's waist, but dad snaps it back to where it is. "I'm more of a Jack man, thanks. Please Jack; don't leave me alone with her".

Saffron looks furious whilst Jack sticks his tongue out at her; I turn to the table where Jacks family are sitting either watching, eating, or pouring over books on alien physiology.

The twins-Reinetia and Vansfelta, Rennie and Vans for short-wave happily. Saffron chose their names, she's got this whole thing for unusual, as in downright awful names, but everyone's too scared to tell her. Even my dad's not rude enough. Mickey looks up from his study book, as though he's only just noticed me and smiles. "Hey Jenny," he waves, and turns back to it.

Mickey's….ok, I'll be honest, Mickey's gorgeous. He's got his dad's good looks and his mum's big green eyes. I don't exactly love him or anything but Christ, I don't half fancy him! Sitting down, I frown at him. He's got "Scared shitless" taped over his face. "What's up?" I ask, pulling out a chair and sitting next to him. He looks up at me startled, like he expects me just to sit silently. He shrugs.

"Just exams and that crap. Usual". He drawls lazily, shrugging like it's no big deal. It is. All Mickey's ever wanted to do is Alien Bio-manipulation, and if he fails these exams….

"Maybe help you with it later?" I offer, and he doesn't take offence like he's been known to in the past, back when he was this weird kid just a bit taller than me who thought that he was smarter. He's learned his lesson now, through my quick wit and humour….and some help from my sonic screwdriver, but I won't go into that. He nods. "Yeah, maybe, if you have time". He glances over my shoulder at his mum and Jack, who are now snogging passionately on the front doorstep, whilst dad pouts.

"I'm jealous now!" he says, with his hands in his pockets, Saffron breaks off from her husband turns to him "Aw, don't worry Doc, Saffron still loves you!" she says, throwing herself on him and snogging him on the lips. Dad squirms.

"Argh! No, gerrof!" He struggles in her grip, until Jack pulls her off him. He makes a face and wipes his mouth. Jack puts an arm around Saffron's shoulders and raises and eyebrow at dad.

"You never did say why you were here," he says, frowning. "How long are you staying?"

Dad shakes his head. "Erm, I'm not". He says. "It's just Jennifer. I'm, uh, I'll be doing something. I'd rather Jenny wasn't there".

There's a moments silence, but it doesn't last long.

"Huh?" I ask, making sure he really said what I think he said.

"I'm going somewhere. I don't want you with me," he says slowly, as though I'm six years old. I blink.

"But….you haven't left me behind since I was eight," I frown. "What's so different now?"

Saffron, sensing the tension comes round and places a hand on my shoulder. "Well, sure, I guess she can stay for a while, I mean we have room and all".

He nods. "Good. Give me the TARDIS key and your sonic screwdriver".

Again, I'm stunned. "What do you need that for?"

"I can't be certain you won't try to bring the TARDIS back with it".

"Oh, right," I reply, sarcastically cheeks flaming from anger at being treated like some kind of naughty child. "Cause I can see why I can't be trusted, I mean, I always do as you tell me, never disobeyed you….no, wait, I really don't see, please explain".

He's angry too; I see it behind his eyes, though he doesn't show it Mickey's frowing up from his book, Rennie and Vans are looking nervously between the two of us, Saff is standing helplessly by my side and Jack is hanging back, as if he doesn't know what to do.

And I don't understand why he's so pissed. Why he wants to go in the first place.

"Listen," he says. "I know you can be trusted, but I also know you, you'll want to come to make sure it all goes right, you'll want to-"

"I'm not my bloody mother!"

I don't mean it. I'm worried for him, and hurt that he doesn't want me there without even saying why, and at being treated like an idiot. And I regret it as soon as I say it. As soon as I see the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"TARDIS keys. Sonic screwdriver. Now," he holds out his hand, stiffly. I hand them to him without a word. He turns to Saffron and Jack.

"I'll be back in a couple of days as soon as I'm done, sorry I can't stay for longer. I'll hopefully be staying a while next time". He gives a quick nod to Mickey and just leaves. Not even a word of goodbye.

Saffs arm tightens around me. "He'll be alright," she says, with fake brightness. "You'll see him in a couple of days and it'll all be fine".

I look away from her, blinking furiously. Christ, what's wrong with me? I should know better than to say something like that. Saffron takes her hand off my shoulder and starts talking in her false bright voice to Jack. Rennie and Vans start chatttering, Mickey goes back to reading. It all washes over me.

The fact is, I do have a point. When's he going to get that I'm not like my mum?


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm going on holiday tomorrow and won't be updating for another week. This was originally going to be a chapter entirely from the Doctors point of view, but I had a request to have Rose's final moments and that got me thinking that it could be from different views.  
So, before I go, I leave you with:_

Daddy's Girl

Chapter Two

**Rose's last moments**

"Rose, darling you have to push. Come on sweetheart you can do this".

Rose's face was screwed up with effort as she gripped the nurse's hand, tightly. "I….can't," she tried to get the words out. Same as the baby that wouldn't come.

"You can! You're strong darling, I can feel it. Just push!"

Rose looked up at the window to her ward. The Doctor was standing outside, his face worried. He wasn't allowed to come in yet. _'I can do this'_ she thought. _'For him. For our child'_. Again, she screwed up her face in effort. And this time…

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a baby crying. _'Where's that noise coming from?'_ Rose wondered. Surely that couldn't be her baby.

"That's it darling," the Nurse encouraged her. "That's the head, now one more push and-"

Rose pushed, followed by a scream of pain and then…she'd had her baby.

The Doctor, allowed to come in was by her side in a second. The Nurse held the baby out to him.

"Congratulations," she said. "You've had a little girl".

The Doctor's face broke out into a smile as he took the baby from her. "A girl? Hear that Rose, our own little girl!" His voice with thick with emotion and he couldn't say anything else so he just grinned happily as the nurse left to give the two some privacy.

Rose tried to smile back, but…something was wrong. Something important, she felt as though the effort of getting the baby out…it hurt so much. Her heart was racing. The Doctor was just stood with a big goofy grin she'd always loved. Oh, God, he didn't know. He knelt beside her, holding the baby up so she could see.

"See your baby? Our baby? We did that, we did. Ey?"

Rose looked down at the little face, who was now no longer crying, just blinking curiously, and caught a snatch of herself in there, with the Doctors big brown eyes right in the middle. She smiled, sadly. She was going to have to leave this little baby behind.

"Jennifer," she whispered, softly.

"Jennifer? That what you want to call her then?" The Doctor asked, still smiling like an idiot. "Well that's alright, I like the name. It's a good name; you want to call her that, that's just ok by me".

Rose reached up and stroked his face. "I'm sorry," she replied softly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" the Doctor's face suddenly became serious and worried. "Rose, what's the matter?"

Rose lay back on the bed, she couldn't keep awake any longer, and she was too tired to say anything else. On the monitor, her heart was racing much faster than it should.

"Rose? There's a problem!" he shouted to the nurse. "Rose, wake up, please Rose, please just-"

The nurse was pulling him away along with two bulky security guards. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave".

"No!" he shouted, fighting against them whilst still holding baby Jenny, who was starting to cry again. "You don't understand, that's my Rose, something's happened to her. You have to let me back!" he screamed, but it was no use. They were too strong.

And that was the day Rose Tyler died.

**Doctor's thoughts**

I hate to treat her like this. Like some stupid child. I'm scared, see. Scared she'll be taken away from me. I can see the hurt in her eyes, she doesn't understand. She's scared for me, just as I am for her, and she's angry at being left behind.

Like Rose. Rose hated being left behind.

And then she says it.

"I'm not my bloody mother!"

It's like a slap across the face-and I would know, just ask Jackie-and I'm left shaking. She knows she's done wrong, her eyes widen with guilt, as though she doesn't believe what she just said either. I hear myself talking, ordering her to give me her screwdriver and keys as though she's some naughty little girl. She's so much more than that, but she hands them over without a word.

I tell Saffron and Jack I'll be back in a couple of days. Jenny doesn't see it, but Saffron glares at me. She's not happy. I suppose that makes two of us. I apologise for not staying longer, say I will next time. And then I leave, feeling like a total and utter bastard.

It's only as I start the TARDIS I realise; I didn't even say goodbye to her.

**A view from Jack**

_'Bastard'_ I think, as I watch him leave.

But I don't really believe that. I know from his eyes this isn't hurting him, it's crushing him. He doesn't want to leave her behind.

I see Saffron glare at him from behind Jenny's shoulder. She doesn't see the pain he's in, but she hasn't known the Doctor as long as I have. She places a protective arm around Jenny's shoulders and raises her eyebrows, as though daring him to say anything else.

He doesn't. He just leaves.

Jenny's face very nearly crumples, but she's never been a crying girl. Saffron starts to talk in a cheery voice, but her expression is still hard. Jenny doesn't seem to notice anyway. I have to admit, she does have a point. He tends to treat her like her mother. But that's because she is so much like Rose as well as him in everything she does.

_'Bastard'_ I think again, but as before, I don't really believe it.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was thinking that perhaps there could be more back stories and occasional POVs from other characters, though it would mostly be present with Jenny, the last chapter seemed to be a success, so I thought it might be nice to go into he past more._

_Also, from now on I'll be writing in past tense because it's easier._

_Anyway, moving on._

Daddy's girl

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: It's Russell's. Apart form the plot, that is.

**Telling Jackie once**

The Doctor stood with his back to the console and pouted, his hands dug deep into his pockets as he frowned at the wall crossly. Rose, sensing his sulk, put her arms around his waist.

"Oh, stop that," she told him. "It won't be that bad!"

"It will!" he insisted, staring down at his dilapidated converse sneakers. "She'll slap me again, bet you ten quid and a bag of chips,"

Rolling her eyes, Rose sat on the arm of the console chair, something he didn't even bother to tell her off for anymore. "Well it's not like we can _not_ tell her, is it?" she asked, placing a hand over her now three month gone belly. "Not now. If we'd just told her before, when we'd started…"

He didn't reply. She did have a point, but he'd always put off telling Jackie that they were now together until now, and he'd happily have done for quite a while longer, had she not insisted the she wouldn't set foot out side her room until co-ordinates for the Powell Estate were set in that console. So that's where they were heading now, not that he _had_ to put it in. He'd happily have stuck it out and waited until she got bored. But she was so desperate to go he'd felt sorry for her, but he _could_ have let her stay in there if he'd wanted. It was his choice completely.

She put her arms around his shoulder this time and looked up at him with those big chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. "Smile? Please?"

He grinned for her. Who was he trying to kid? He was wrapped around her little finger and he wouldn't have it any other way.

There was a moments silence as Rose wrung the doorbell.

"Oh dear, she must be out. Shame. Well, come on then!" The Doctor turned to leave but Rose dragged him back as footsteps approached the door from the inside. The Doctor groaned as they heard the soft click of the key turning in the lock before the door opened and Jackie stood, in a nightgown and hair curlers, she blinked at them both for a second. Then-

"You two! I swear, you show up at exactly the wrong time, it's 6 in the bleedin' morning! I don't know what use that so-called "Time Machine" thing you both travel about in is, but it don't work that well if-"

"Aw, did we come at a bad time Jackie? Oh well, we'll come back later mayb-" The Doctor began before Rose thumped him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Mum," she began. "There's something we wanted to tell you…"

And then Jackie noticed.

"Oh my God!" Jackie's mouth fell open as she took in Rose's pregnant tummy for the first time. "You're not…?"

Rose nodded, half apologetically, half proudly. "I am," she confirmed. "Three months gone".

"But-but how? When? Who?" Jackie's attention turned to the Doctor. "You!" she said, her face a mix of being shocked and being completely livid.

"Erm, yes. Me," the Doctor backed away slowly, trying to grin winningly and failing. "Sorry," he said. Jackie made her way towards him. "Jackie, no-wait-"

Five minutes later the Doctor and Rose were sitting in the Tyler's living room whilst Jackie got dressed.

"Ten quid and a bag of chips to me," the Doctor said, rubbing his sore face. Rose patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"What shocked you more?" she asked. "When she slapped you or when she hugged you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "On one hand, the hug was less expected; on the other…..she slapped me".

The bedroom door opened and Jackie bustled in fully dressed and with some ice, which she handed to the Doctor. He frowned as he pressed it to where she'd slapped him, wondering if he really wanted to ask. Being a nosy bastard, he decided yes. He would ask.

"Why do you keep ice in your room?"

"Oh! That was Howard, he likes to keep ice there". She said, sitting down on the chair opposite them.

"Howard? Satsuma man? Leant me his jim-jams at Christmas and kept apples in his dressing gown? Lovely!" The Doctor exclaimed, delightedly. "'Course, he didn't keep any banana's in there, which was a shame because they're a good source of-"

"Yes Doctor," Rose interrupted, Jackie was staring at him with a look which clearly said _why the hell is my daughter having a child with this man who should clearly be locked up?_ "Banana's are good, but if we could just move on…" she turned to her mother. "Mum, I know you're not really the Doctors biggest fan, but we really, really love each other and I think we could really make this work for us and our baby and, well, that's it really".

Jackie sighed. "But Rose, darling, it's not that. He," She nodded to the Doctor, "Is immortal. You're not. It's not just you I'm worried about, it's both of you!"

The Doctor muttered something about not feeling her worry when she was slapping him about the face, but Rose shushed him. Jackie went on.

"And the lives you two lead! That's no place for a baby. Sweetheart, surely you can see why I'm scared".

Rose reached over and took her hand. "Don't be," she said. "We'll survive".

Jackie nodded. "I hope so, darling. For both your sakes".

**Telling Jackie Twice**

The Doctor stood with his back to the same console, stared at the same wall, his hands stuck in those same pockets heading for the same place as he had been all those months ago.

But it was completely different.

No Rose this time, to place a comforting arm around him, whisper in his ear and tell him it'd be alright. Never again. He wasn't ever going to run his fingers through her hair, or hold her at night, or kiss her forehead. Never ever.

He could hear that baby in the crib in the corner whimpering but somehow couldn't motivate himself to move. As the TARDIS came to a stop outside the Powell Estate, he could see Jackie already waiting outside on the monitor. God, could he tell her that her daughter was dead? His Rose, their Rose gone forever?

With a sigh, he stood and made for the door, she wouldn't know just to come in of course. With a deep breath, he opened the door and Jackie started talking immediately.

"I was just about to go out, but I heard this thing and course I'm gonna be late now, but my little granddaughter's more important! I'll just need to give Howard a quick call…" she frowned at the Doctor, who still hadn't stood aside to let her in. "What's the matter?"

He didn't answer, just stepped away from the door for her to enter and wandered back to his place staring at the wall. What was he supposed to say?

Jackie followed him, still talking. "What's going on? Where's Rose?"

He was silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Rose is…gone".

Jackie just blinked at him, not understanding. "Gone? What do you mean, gone? How can she be gone?"

He turned to her, his face completely blank. Empty. "She's gone Jackie. She died in childbirth," he gave a small, hollow laugh. "She was wrong, Jackie. We couldn't survive".

And that's when the Doctor, protector of the universe, the man without a home, the lonely god, broke down in tears.

They were on the TARDIS floor; Jackie had her arms around him as though he was a child. Her own face was now tear streaked. She didn't know how long they had sat there, only that she'd been crying hysterically at first, holding on to The Doctor for dear life as he'd sobbed on her shoulder, and then they'd held each other for a very long time. Neither was crying now, his head was on her shoulder and she found herself rocking him slightly, stroking his hair and making quiet soothing noises, as she had done when toddler Rose had nightmares, as though he was a little boy until he just fell asleep in her arms.

The baby had been remarkably quiet up until that point, but now began to make fretful noises. With a small sigh, Jackie carefully moved his head off her shoulder and lay him down on the floor before making her way over to the crib and lifted it out.

"Hello baby," she whispered softly, rocking her just a little bit. "Poor little baby. Where's your mummy?" She was crying again, more tears on her face as she rocked her, singing little songs. She stayed like that for a few minutes, before Jenny's eyes closed and she went back to sleep again. Carefully, Jackie placed her little body back in the crib, turned, and nearly screamed out loud as she saw the Doctor standing beside her.

"Shouldn't sneak up like that!" she hissed, but he ignored her, moving up to stand next to the crib he looked down at baby in it. Jackie looked with him, her head on one side.

"She's got you're eyes," she told him. "And Rose's face, I think".

He didn't reply, just kept staring.

And Jackie noticed something which chilled her very bones.

His face was blank, completely blank. Not inscrutable, or unreadable, but completely blank. He didn't have any expression, didn't hold any feelings for his child. How could he look at his own baby and not feel a thing?

**Tense Impatience**

Mickey sat back, a pencil behind his ear and a deep frown in his forehead as he thought the question out. He'd been considering for the past ten minutes without any sign of improvement. Unable to stand it any longer, I jumped off the window ledge in his room, where I'd been sitting all that time, and looked over his shoulder at the multiple choice question.

"S'at one," I told him, pointing to the right answer. He blinked a few times, and then nodded.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, writing it in. I went back to my place on the ledge and leant my head against the cold glass. This was where I'd been sitting every day since coming here; staring out the window, waiting to hear that whooshing noise, see that flash of blue. As a result, I was tense and often snappy with anyone who talked to me. Vans and Rennie avoided me completely, Saffron and Jack made exceptions, and Mickey just left me to it, but for a bit of company as he tried to study. He seemed to notice my being more impatient than usual because he put his study book down, and came over to sit beside me.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," he said, in what I can only assume was a comforting voice. I laughed without humour.

"Yes, he'll be back soon. Like he was going to be two weeks ago. And the week before that. And two days before that. And-"

"Yeah, ok, I get the point," he lamented. "But he wouldn't just go away and leave you for good. He'll be here, sooner or later. Just you see".

Sighing, I jumped off the windowsill and sat on his bed instead, not sure whether to admit what was on my mind or not. I decided yes, I would.

"But what if he can't come back? What if he's stuck, or injured and too hurt to return? What if he's-" I couldn't finish, and Mickey came and put his arm around my shoulders.

"He'll be fine. He always is. And he'll come back and it'll all be back to normal," I tried to take comfort, but his optimist outlook just annoyed me so I daren't say anything for a moment, for fear of being horrible. Then-

"But there's a first time for everything. He's had nine incarnations before now. Nine times he's died. And we don't always regenerate; it all depends on the circumstances. Maybe this time it's been his last--?"

Mickey opened his mouth to say something, but stopped suddenly and turned his head to one side. He grinned. "Oh yeah, so what's that then?"

I headr it too. The familiar whooshing sound that I can't sleep without. I jumped up and ran to the window. Sure enough, the TARDIS was fading into place in the middle of the field outside Jack's house. Mickey punched me lightly on the arm. "Told ya'!" he said, before running from the room to see what was going on downstairs. I hung back a moment, grinning at my idiocy at doubting him. Course he'd come back for me.

"Ha!" I muttered, before running out after Mickey.

_Yeah, I didn't plan on making this so long, but hopefully it will make up for my not writing for two weeks. Please R&R, thanks._


	5. Chapter 4

_Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really, really appreciate it! Sorry it took so long, but I just couldn't get into it. I split breaking the news and lost in the smoke up as a little experiment, hopefully it works?_

**Daddy's Girl**

**Chapter Four**

**Breaking the news (Pt 1)**

Closing his eyes, The Doctor lay back on the gigantic recliner sofa and let out a long sigh. God that felt good, just to relax after such a long week, saved Barcelona and not even a banana in sight. Ah, well, all part of the job. Last of the Time lords and all that.

He was disturbed by Rose flopping down next to him, a deep frown creasing her forehead. "Oi!" he said, trying to push her off. She smiled, weakly as he sat up and put his arm around her.

"I was thinking we might go to the Prosterjeq Nebula soon," he mused. "Bit of fun after the last week, remember we went there before? I know a fun little time--well, an ok little time--well…anyway, what d'you think?"

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, sure…"

He carried on, pacing the room now, apparently oblivious to Rose's lack of enthusiasm.

"'Course, we could always go somewhere we've never been before, well, not that often. I wonder where's left?"

"Doctor…?" Rose began, but he didn't hear her and went on.

"Y'know, there's always been something bothered me about the Prosterjeq Nebula, and I couldn't put my finger on it until now, it's that the people never frown, it's they've got nothing to-"

"Doctor!" She said, in a much louder vice so he took notice. Looking surprised, he sat down beside her.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant".

**Lost in the smoke **

When the TARDIS had landed, it just sat, unmoving. Mickey tried to force it open, but there was no way he could ever to that. The TARDIS can't be opened from the outside unless the people inside want it too. I pulled him off and explained that. Of course, being locked outside was still a problem.

I pushed my head to the door and closed my eyes, concentrating on the TARDIS's mind, her thoughts. Her soft, whispering voice. She was terrified. He was hurt, badly. Oh god. I tried to calm her down, spoke to her, convincing her to open up. She's always been calm about me. There was silence for a second in my head and then,

Slowly, the doors opened.

"Dad? DAD!" I shouted. It was a mess, the controls were torn, bits of machinery were hanging out, smoke everywhere. I could barely see a thing.

"I can't find him!" I shouted out to Jack, who was already behind me, Mickey following him and choking on the smoke. He pointed.

"There!"

Blood stained his torn shirt and the TRADIS controls behind it. He was face down on the floor, under the control panel, that's why I didn't see him at first; I turned him over and was nearly sick. Oh, god, he was so badly hurt, hardly breathing, it looked as though he'd been stabbed in several places, injuries all over his body. His head being the worst of all, it was amazing he was alive. I tried to shake him awake, to get his eyes to open and him to talk to me, and tell me he'd be alright. "Dad? Daddy, wake up, please!"

At that point Jack took me aside and handed me to Saffron whilst he and Mickey picked him up. Saffron pulled me to her and I didn't shrug her off. I barely noticed. Jack shouted something to Mickey but it was muffled. I couldn't take my eyes of _him_. The Doctor. My dad. Who'd run off to save the universe and ended up like this. Oh god.

It was only when Jack and Mickey had carried him out the TARDIS, I began to cry.

**Breaking the news (Pt 2)**

There was a short silence for a moment as The Doctor registered what she'd said. He turned to her.

"You what?"

She sighed, and said in a slower voice this time, "I'm. Pregnant".

"Ah," he said, for once he wasn't sure what to say. He stood up and turned away from her, thinking.

She stood too, carefully. "Is that alright?" she prompted him anxiously. He turned back to her, surprised.

"Hm? Alright?" he grinned widely. "Of course it's all right! Why wouldn't it be alright?"

She shrugged. "Well I dunno. I mean, I wasn't sure if we could. And a baby…might get--dare I say it?--_domestic_?"

Without warning, he grabbed her in a hug around the waist and whirled her round, laughing. "Who cares how? If we can then," he put her down, taking her hands in his and just smiled at her for a second. "I want to. Domestic be damned". He kissed her forehead and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "How far gone are you?" he whispered, her soft hair pressed against his cheek.

"A month," she told him. "It must have been that first night when we…well," she smiled up at him and he returned it.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too".

_I'm not too sure about this chapter, and sorry for the sappy bit at the end. Every girl needs her fluff. Bit short for my liking too. I just don't get the felling that it's my best work. Please R&R._


	6. Chapter 5

**Daddy's Girl**

Chapter five

He looks like a little doll, lying there on the table. His face all cleaned up. Or maybe he's gone to sleep. Well, he has really. He has for three days, not a stir or a sound. His wounds are all healing up now. All that's left is for him to wake.

And I wait for that. For a sign, for that flicker of eyelids as he turns to look at me. I sit, I hold his hand, and I wait for my daddy to wake up and smile.

But I'm thinking all the while.

**Through Saffron's eyes**

She hasn't eaten, or slept, for three days. She barely spoke a word, even. I can't get a reaction. She just sits there, and she holds his hand, as though nothing else matters. Well, it doesn't I suppose. She adores him, he's her daddy. He's everything that matters in her life.

But I hate being so useless. I can't bring him back, and it breaks my heart to see her sitting there next to him. So all I can do is wait with her. Sometime Jack comes, and sometimes Mickey, but I'm here the whole time. Just in case something happens, just in case he wakes up. Or he…

I don't want to think about that.

And suddenly, out of the blue, she turns to me.

"Saffron?"

I jump at the sound of her voice and it takes a second for me to get over the shock.

"Wh…what is it sweetie?"

"I have an idea…"

**Flower girl**

Saffron smiled up at him, his dark blue eyes twinkled back as they drew back from their kiss. All about them people were cheering, but that was all far away as they turned to make they're way back down the aisle. Jack grinned and waved, being the usual showman he was. She didn't mind.

That had been half an hour ago. Half an hour since she'd been Mrs. Jackson Andrew Harkness.

Didn't feel so different.

She wore a straight white dress with embroidery across the bottom; her hair was let loose and curling about her shoulders as she stood next to Jack at the long white table and held his hand.

"You look beautiful. For a human". Said a voice in her ear. She whisked around to find the Doctor standing there, grinning his grin.

"Why thank you, kind sir. I think." she smiled back, and resisted the urge to curtsy. She had seen the Doctor earlier of course, at the wedding. He had been the best man. Seemed he was everything in this family, best man, Godfather of her firstborn son, a now nine-year-old Mickey James Harkness.

Speaking of Mickey…

"Uh, Doctor?" Jack said, as the two men embraced. "I think my son and your daughter may be getting ready to clash".

Both the Doctor and Saffron turned to watch their two children over on a grassy verge not to far off. Mickey, in his Paige-boy suit appeared to have jumped on six-year-old Jenny's back, in her white flower girls dress which matched Saffron's own wedding one, and was now trying to wrestle her to the ground.

"Poor kid," the Doctor said, sticking his hands in his pockets, apparently unconcerned. He certainly wasn't talking about Jenny, who had twisted around and served up a well aimed kick to the back of his leg. He fell to the ground whilst Jenny picked herself up and reached for her sonic screwdriver.

"Ah, can't let it get too far-JENNY!" The Doctor shouted for her attention. Startled, she spun around to look at him and promptly fell over. Jack laughed.

"Cute," he remarked. Then "Uh oh," as they watched Mickey tackle her from behind and pin her down. There was a short struggle, before Jennifer eventually managed to climb on top again. She stood, brushed herself off, before running excitedly over to them.

"Jack!" she wrapped her arms around his waist a buried her face in his chest, doing an amazing impression of a limpet as she clung to him.

"Hey little Jenny!" he laughed, picking her up in his arms. She laughed.

"I turned Mickey over!" she told him.

"So I saw!" he replied. "Someone's becoming a strong little lady, ain't she? Feisty thing," he told Saffron. "Growing up just like her mom, huh?"

Jennifer looked at him quizzically. She then narrowed her eyes at the Doctor, before leaning in to whisper in Jack's ear.

"Aren't you now?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well that's a cryin' shame, honey. But you can talk all you like to Uncle Jack, 'k?" She nodded. "Good, now go get Mickey for me".

As she ran off, the Doctor raised a curious eyebrow at Jack. "What did she say?" he asked. Jack looked away

"That she's not meant to talk about her mother in front of you".

For a moment the Doctor appeared speechless. "Right. Uh…where'd she get that idea from?"

Jack shrugged. He had a few theories on that but….well, this wasn't the place. "Don't know 'bout that," he said, before turning to Saffron. "How about we go meet the guests?"

Saffron nodded, wanting to get out of this suddenly tense atmosphere as soon as possible. "See you in hell, Doctor," she smiled, as they left his to his own thoughts.

Most guests were gone now, only the a few stragglers still stood in the evening twilight. Even Jack and Saffron were getting ready to leave. The Doctor, quite bored now and feeling a domestic burn in the air, searched for his daughter. Eventually, he found her, curled up asleep on a chair.

"Jenny," he whispered. She blinked sleepily.

"Jack?"

"Nah, its daddy".

"Daddy…" she repeated sleepily. "Are we going home now?"

He nodded. "Yep, can't stay here forever you know".

"Wish we could".

He wasn't sure what to say to that, so he picked her up instead. For a six year old, she was very light as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrested her head on his shoulder, sleepily.

"Jenny," he said. "Why do you think you can't talk about your mummy?"

For a second, she didn't say anything, but her arms tightened a tiny fraction about his neck and she buried her head a little deeper into his shoulder. "'Cause nana Jackie said not to. She said you were very sad 'bout it and I wasn't to say anything 'front of you"

Ah, so Jackie had said. Explained a bit. Or a lot. "Well that's not true". He said, as they got to the TARDIS door. "You can talk as much as you like about mummy, remember that, ok?"

She nodded, sleepily as they stepped inside. "I will," she promised him, yawning a bit. "Sleep now?"

He laughed as he carried her to her room. "If you like," he said.

He lay her down on her bed, tucked the covers over her and smiled. She did look a bit adorable in her little flower girl dress that Saffron had picked out, even if it was now all messed by Mickey.

"Daddy?" she called out as he turned to leave.

"What?"

"Can I be the Flower Girl the next time Saffron and Jack get married as well?"

He gave a small laugh. "'Course you can," he told her. "You can be flower girl as much as you want".

She gave a small smile and nodded, before closing her eyes, and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Daddy's Girl**

**Chapter six**

Saffron was still confused. Tiny little human brains…

"So…this thing," she pointed to the TARDIS console. "Is psychic?"

"Yep," I answered, as I wired up the last few circuits needed to do this.

"And you can use the psychic energy to get into the Doctor's head?" she went on.

Christ, how many times? We'd been through this already. "That's right".

"And it's completely safe?" the last question was asked mostly for Saffron's own reassurance. I sighed, turning to face her.

"No," I admitted, truthfully. "No it's probably not. Likely die in the process".

Her face went from worried, to confused, and swiftly furious. "You didn't say that before," she hissed. "You said it was completely safe. You _said!_"

"I know I _said!_" I hissed right back. "I _said_ because I didn't want you to worry! Look, I'm sorry," I lamented. "But I have to do this".

There was a silence between us as we got her bearings. She broke it.

"Why though? Why can't you just let him wake himself?" she wasn't asking, she was pleading. She knew why as much as I did. And she didn't want to. She wanted me safe, here. I smiled, just a little.

"Because I can't sit and wait," I told her. "He could be dying for all I know. So what am I supposed to do?"

She couldn't answer that and she knew it. "No stopping you is there?"

I shook my head determinedly. "Nope," I told her. "No way in hell".

She laughed dryly, a funny look on her face. There was a pause, then-"I never knew your mother," I looked at her, surprised. Why on earth did she bring that up?

"But Jack talks about her sometimes. A lot," she went on. "And sometimes…I don't know…sometimes I think you are an awful lot like her. From what I've heard, she was determined as anything, and nothing could keep her away from _him_," she nodded to the Doctor.

"I could," I answered, quietly with a tiny sad smile. "I did".

Saffron blinked and her mouth fell open so she stood there, like an absurd sort of fish. "What did you say?"

"Anyway," I said, turning to the two beds, which had been moved in here by me and Jack. On one, was him, my dad. His head was wired up to the Control panel, still asleep of course. The other was for me. I lay down on it and began to wire myself in. "Can't stand here nattering all day. There's wandering about in other peoples heads to be done!"

Saffron took my hand and squeezed it. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

I considered her question whilst reaching up with my other hand for the appropriate control. "Please," I said. "I wanna know there's someone waiting for me when I come back".

"'When'?" She questioned, worriedly. I nodded.

"When," I said, finding the lever at last and pulling it. "Wish me luck!"

And she was gone.

Have you ever heard silence? Real silence? The TARDIS was full of it, just this ongoing quietness that almost swallowed me up. It seemed to last forever, eternity passing by.

And it ended all too soon.

Everything started. The noise! Noise, light, light everywhere it hurt! The past, all that was, is…could be, everything all at once. Pain behind my eyelids, I saw everything. Time, space, it was around me, it was in me. It was me.

I was the TARDIS.

I screamed.

And it was gone. All of it, like a sudden hush.

I was facing down in a kind of fabric material. Smelled kind of like...tea. I let myself up, shaking and had a quick look around.

"It's a house," I said, my eyes widening. "I real house. Inside his head, with doors and…" I wrinkled my nose. "Carpets". I shuddered. "That's just terrifying".

"You say that like I wanted to be here," a muttered voice came from the doorway. I turned to see him, leaning casually against it, as though my wandering about his dream was completely normal.

It felt normal, was the weird thing. I'd expected that hen I saw him, I'd get angry, or hug him or _something._ But I didn't.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Maybe you do. Maybe you're going a bit….domestic? In the old age? Maybe I should buy you an apron"

He closed his eyes. "How did you get so rude?"

"I guess I must be my daddy's girl".

He smiled as he flopped down on the couch, whilst I looked about the room, frowning. "Interesting," I muttered. "Most people dreams are ever changing, nothing stays the same and yet you…" I sat down. "Yours is so very normal".

"Does it disappoint you?"

"It surprises me".

There was a pause. Quite peaceful here. Very unnerving.

"Well I don't know why it's like this," he broke the silence, quite suddenly. "Rather be home. With the TARDIS. And you. And…" he stopped.

"And what?" I prompted him, curiously.

"Nothing, no one," he hastily corrected himself. But then the room grew smaller; the walls seemed to close in before falling all together and disappearing. We were now outside, on a planet I remembered visiting when I was a kid. Could only have been about five years old. I looked down to where I remembered us being. There we were, with Jack, in this sea which had frozen all at once. We were laughing and joking as I remembered. But there was someone else. A middle sized blonde woman was giggling along with us.

"So that's it," I whispered. "That's why you'd rather be here. With her, instead of with me".

"That's not true," he said, his head bent.

"Isn't it?" I asked. "There's nothing keeping you asleep, is there? Not really. Except that here, you can bring her back,"

I looked out at the small blonde figure of my mother, being smothered in dad's coat as he let her borrow it in the incredible cold. He watched too.

"I do want to wake up," he said.

"Then do so!"

"I can't. I've tried, and I can't, I keep trying and maybe I'll get lucky but-"

"Try harder!"

"Not that simple!"

There was quiet. "Should have brought me with you," I muttered. "Shouldn't have left me at Jacks. You shouldn't have gone alone".

"I had to," he replied. "I didn't want you to get hurt".

Suddenly I was furious. "Better than being left! What if you'd died, hm? What if you hadn't come back and I'd been left, what was I supposed to do? Stay with Jack? Take the slow path? What?" I was crying by now and he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "For everything".

There was a short silence as I sobbed on his shoulder before he spoke again. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I tapped into the TARDIS itself, used it to get to you," I told him, knowing he wouldn't like it.

He didn't. "You could have been killed!" he hissed, but somehow, didn't manage to be angry. I shrugged.

"I wanted to take that chance. I couldn't let you down".

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, why not? You've never let me down. Not really".

He drew back, frowning at me. "Is that what you think?" he asked. "Really, is it?"

I nodded; not understanding is concern, nor his surprise. "Is there any reason why I shouldn't?"

He sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Not that you know of," he said, staring at the ground.

I went cold. "What do you mean?" I demanded. "What do you know that I…"

I couldn't finish. I suddenly felt sick, nausea making me double over. Lights flashed behind my eyes and I think I may have fell to the ground. Agony crept up my spine and in my head. I couldn't cry out, I couldn't even breathe. And I so wanted to scream, as my father faded away from me and I was nowhere. And everywhere. If I'd been able to think, I'd have worked out that the TARDIS connection must have faltered and I was being pulled back to my own body, but there was no more room in my head for rational thought as it pounded and throbbed and I burned up from the inside.

And then…

Normality. I screamed, at last, more with shock as the pain had gone. I sat bolt upright and screamed as hard as I could. I took some deep breaths to steady myself and looked about. I was in the TARDIS. On a bed. Yes, I remembered, I'd wired myself up to the Doctor to get inside his head. Saffron and Jack were on either side of me, I couldn't hear them. Parts of everything that had happened in the last ten minutes came back to me. The house. Carpet. The beach, frozen, crying. I pushed past them to see the Doctor.

No change.

I'd failed.

Jack spun me around. "Jenny? Jennifer, can you hear me?"

I nodded. "Hi Jack," I smiled, weakly.

"Oh thank god!" Saffron breathed, a hand was clutched to her chest. "Jenny, honey, what happened".

I shook my head. "Didn't work". I said. "I let him down,"

The words made a tiny spark in my memory. What was it?

_You've never let me down. Not really_

_Not that you know of_

Again, I felt cold as Saffron wrapped her arms about me. What exactly did he mean by that?


	8. Chapter 7

**Daddy's girl**

**Chapter Seven**

"He's getting worse, isn't he?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Yes," he said. "Sorry".

I closed my eyes. I couldn't take his pity right now. "How long?" I asked. I had to know, I couldn't just sit wondering. Jack shrugged.

"If he doesn't get any better…a few days? A week, maybe? Jenny, I-"

I don't wait to let him finish, I leave instead. Actually I run as fast as I can through the TARDIS, I don't care where I'm going, just as long as it's as far away from that room as possible. As far away from him. Eventually I stop, gasping for breath, and I notice I right outside his bedroom. I stare at it, thinking. Who would to know? It's probably not going to get me anyway answers, but…

I push the door open gently. Where to start? There's not really many places for him to hide things, just a bed and a wardrobe-and don't ask me why he's got one of those because he hasn't got any other suits, just the clothes in the big wardrobe down the stairs. It's more for keeping things in.

I'm not sure why I think there'll be anything in there that'll tell me what he meant. Later Jackie puts it down to "Woman's Instinct" whatever that means. Me? I say I'm just a nosy bugger. Whatever, I search the whole cupboard; find a few things of interest, but nothing with the answers I need. I look under the bed. Ditto.

And then I notice something I hadn't seen before. It's half-hidden under the wardrobe, a small metal square in the floor. I push the cupboard, which is very heavy, by the way, over to the side and bend down for a closer look. Carefully, I slide my fingers under the edges and lift.

Inside is a cardboard box. Even if this doesn't tell me what I want to know, it's sure to tell me something. I lift it out and open it.

It's full of papers.

A closer inspection tells me they are, in fact, letters. I pick up the top one and start to read, it's ripped so I can't see the very top.

…_I don't believe in ghosts and have to wonder why I'm even bothering to write this. I'm hoping that maybe I'm wrong, but that doesn't happen very often. No matter, maybe I am. Or maybe I'm just being stupid. Either way I find I have neither the time nor the inclination to care._

_Our daughter is now six months old and beautiful. But I can barely hold her. In my arms I feel she might drop. I let her down, badly. I let you down. The fact is, daddy is supposed to be perfect. Daddy is supposed to protect and love and all that. I nearly wiped out her existence. I was hurting, badly and I was blind. Those aren't excuses. I hurt her and it's in my nightmares she knows. Sometimes in the looks she gives me I think she does. She's a smart kid, I can tell that even now. Well, she is related to her mother._

_I think about you a lot, and miss you every second of my existence. I love you. And I'm sorry. If I am wrong, I hope you know that. If I'm not? I hope you did. _

I shivered. What was this? Again, he said he'd let me down, but not mentioned what he'd done properly, _"Wiped me out of existence"_? What did he mean by that, exactly? I picked up another one, this too, was ripped.

…_Jack said he wasn't too interested, and he was right. Mickey basically ignored everything she said, assuming that he was smarter than her. Well, you can guess how that went down. Let's just say that, using the sonic screwdriver, she convinced him never to assume his intelligence again._

_She's more and more like her mother everyday, at nine years old and I love her as much as I ever did. I still miss you, but I'm glad of what I have._

_Of course, she still doesn't know what I did, and I hope she never will. But I don't even know if not telling her is the right thing to do. What would you do, Rose? I don't know, you were always better at this sort of stuff. I haven't ever told Jack, either, in case you're wondering. Or Saffron. The only person other than me who knows is Jackie and I think it may stay that way._

_You're still in my dreams._

Again I shivered and put the letters back in the box. I didn't want to read any more, I was starting to think.

**All an Accident**

I never meant to fall in love. Not at fourteen, that was the sort of thing adults did. Jenny had never been anything other than my Godfather's daughter. And then one day, she'd suddenly…I dunno. They'd been visiting, I'd been doing a bit of studying and I'd looked at her, for the first time as she'd stood in the doorway, her long brown hair tied back and it just sort of…happened. She wasn't the twelve year old who I'd teased and wrestled with at my parents wedding anymore. I was suddenly, accidentally and completely in love with Jennifer Tyler.

I was a bit of a prick about it, of course.

I've never told her, mostly out of fear and cowardice. I never was ready to accept rejection, which is what makes getting into University so hard, but I still think about her all the time.

When her dad left her here at first, I was almost glad, and then hated myself for being so selfish. When he didn't show up for weeks and weeks I worried for her. And now, he might die and I'm downright scared. I wish I could keep her safe from things. I know how patronising that sounds. I don't want her to get hurt. Sometimes I wish I could just hold her and make it all alright.

But I can't. Because life doesn't work in that way, and it's never so easy. Dad shouts for me and I go running expecting the worst and the worst is what I get. He tells me what happened and asks me to go find her. I run through the TARDIS looking for her and shouting, until I finally find her in his bedroom, sitting on the floor with some papers in her hand. And a cardboard box.

"Jenny?" I ask, relieved that she doesn't appear physically hurt. She suddenly shoves the papers back in the box and the box in a panel on the floor which she then closes before turning to me.

"I need to go," she says, walking out past me.

"Go? Go where?" I call after her.

"Jackie's!" she replies. "I need to get some answers-the TARDIS is mostly healed up now, it's just material damage!"

I blink. Jackie's? Why does she need to go there? I follow.

"I don't understand! What do you mean, Jackie's? Jenny, please, tell me!"

She turns, a hard, determined look I know from experience spread across her face. "I'm sorry Mickey, I really can't explain just now. Please, just tell Jack to leave the TARDIS and then do so yourself. I'll be back soon, I promise, but now I need to go set the co-ordinates so could you please hurry as I need to do this alone. Please?"

I nod and she smiles gratefully. "Thank you," she says, and hugs me. I hold my breath. And then she turns away and leaves me to my own thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8

**Daddy's Girl**

Chapter Eight

When I arrived, Jackie squeezed the life out of me. But she saw something was wrong immediately after.

"What's going on?" she asked, seriously. "Where's the Doctor, where is he? What happened?"

What happened? What didn't? In truth, I have no idea how to answer her question and need to take a moment to consider. "There was a bit of an…accident. He's not well…"

She doesn't wait for any more and pushes past me to see him. She checks him over, all his vitals and both his hearts (We already established a long time ago that he didn't have two of anything she'd be interested in) before turning to me. "What happened, where were you? Why'd you come here?" she asks one question after the other. She doesn't know, of course, she thinks I'm here because he's been hurt.

Why am I here? I hadn't really considered before. Why was I so curious, what made it so important, when he was lying injured and, if Jack was right, maybe even dying? Was it because I thought I could maybe get him back? No, that was stupid. What then? Maybe because then I'd have something. I'd know something for when he woke up.

When.

And I would know that it was no-where near as bad as he made out.

"Jackie, I'm not here for him. There's nothing else I can do for him now," I tell her. No point in saying how serious the situation is. "I just need some answers. And I can't get them from anyone else".

We sit beside the console and I tell her everything, what he said in the dream, the letters, everything. She listens to every word. Some of it she knows and some if it shocks her, but as I go on, she becomes more and more doubtful. She knows what I'm going to ask of her already. It's clear when I ask that I've confirmed her doubts.

"What did he mean, Jackie? When he let me down, what was he on about?"

She avoids my eye and stands up. "I don't know sweetheart. Maybe you should-"

"Jackie," I interrupt her. She knows she isn't fooling me for a second. With a sigh, she sits back down again.

"It was a long time back…" she begins. "When you were only about….ooh, a week old?"

**To make him change his mind**

Jackie sat by the window in Rose's old room, which was now substituting for the baby, who was now sleeping in her cot. She rarely cried, only when she had to. Jackie still didn't know her name; the Doctor had declined to mention if she had one yet. In Jackie's mind, she was Michelle. But maybe that would change.

Jackie cried. She cried for Rose, she cried for "Michelle", but mostly she cried for the Doctor. The Doctor who seemed part broken man, part child. He'd been using the spare room for sleeping. At barely spoke to her, hardly ever seen outside the room or the TARDIS.

And he still hadn't held the baby.

Jackie jumped as suddenly, the Doctor himself was standing beside her, looking down into the cot. There was the strangest look on his face. A kind of mixture of deep sadness and regret. She turned away from him.

"Shouldn't do that," she muttered, not for the first time that week, as she hastily wiped her face. Neither said anything for a moment as the both looked down at the sleeping baby. Finally, the Doctor spoke.

"I'm going away, Jackie," he said.

Jackie looked at him in surprise. "Oh…" was all she could think to say. Moments passed, and suddenly a thought struck her. She turned to him, wide eyed. "You're going to change it, aren't you? You're going to make it so she never got pregnant".

The Doctor's face didn't change, but his eyes flashed with surprise and…guilt? Could the Doctor be feeling guilty? "Jackie, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," she hissed. "I don't care. You can't do this to me, Doctor, you can't!" tears came again as she grabbed a hold of the lapels of his coat. "You can't play with people's lives like this!"

He carefully prised her hands off him and she fell to the floor, sobbing. He looked down at her regretfully for a moment, before turning for the door. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I can bring her back."

Jackie sat for a moment, before grabbing the baby. She ran out after him, by the time she caught up, he was already unlocking TARDIS doors. She pulled him around and held "Michelle" out.

"Look at her," she begged. "Look! Rose wouldn't want to live if the cost was her child. Please, Doctor. I'm begging you; you can't take my daughter away from me, and then bring her back at the expense of my Granddaughter".

The Doctor looked at Jackie with haunted eyes. "And what sort of life is this, Jackie?" he hissed, angrily. "Is she," he gestured to the baby. "Going to live like me? With everyone around her dieing, with her world being torn apart. What about when I'm gone, what happens then?" his voice became thick with emotion. "What happens then? Is she supposed to lose everyone she loves? Travel the universe alone? Like me?" He shook his head. "I won't do that to her, Jackie. It's better no life at all, cause what sort of life can she have anyway?" He went to turn away again, but Jackie wouldn't let him. She grabbed him back, still holding the baby.

"Can't you giver a chance, Doctor? Look at her; she's your daughter. Why can't you love her? She doesn't have a name, Doctor," she whispered. "She doesn't even have a name".

He looked down at the now woken child in her arms. She blinked up at him, curiously. His face softened for a second, and it looked as though he might change his mind.

"Jenny," he whispered, softly. "Her name is Jenny".

And this time, as he opened the TARDIS door, and slowly it dematerialised from the Powell Estate, Jackie made no attempt to stop him.

There was a silence as Jackie finished. I felt cold. Numb inside. I didn't expect to be like this. I expected…I don't know what I expected.

"So that's why he doesn't want me," I muttered. "He wishes I didn't exist. So they could be together".

"Oh, Jenny, sweetheart," Jackie said, sympathetically. She reached out and took my hand in hers. "You mustn't think that. He came back, didn't he? He decided he was wrong and-"

I jerked my hand from her grip, shaking my head. "If he'd gone through with it, he'd have caused a rip in the timeline. He couldn't have saved her. He has to have me instead," it felt as though I was telling myself instead of her. My hands were cold and shaking. I wrapped my arms around myself.

Jackie sat beside me in order to do the same, but I shrugged her off, tears forming in my eyes. She looked hurt, but kept trying to convince me, even so. "How do you know he didn't just come back 'cause he wanted you?"

I shook my head, ignoring her. I didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to have 'Maybe'. "How far did he get before he realised, hm?" I asked her, my voice starting to crack. "How long before he realised he could never bring her back? That he was stuck with me? On his way there? Just about to stop…whatever he had to stop? Tell me!"

She shook her head. "I don't know, darling. I'm sorry, I don't". She went to hug me again, but I pushed her away once more. It wasn't her fault. Wasn't anyone's, but I couldn't take her pity.

"You knew!" I hissed. "You knew and you never told me! No-one did!" We stood staring at each other for a moment, before I turned and ran from the room. From the house.

"Jenny!" she shouted after me. "Jenny, listen I'll tell you the…" I ignored her, her voice cut off by the door slamming shut. I kept on running. Out of the estate, to the TARDIS. A place I'd once called home. To a man who, up until just now, I'd trusted almost without question.

I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, closing my eyes. I stayed quiet for a few moments, before opening them. I took a few steps closer to the table where he lay, still wired in to the instruments that Jack had used to check his progress. He looked so peaceful lying there. I carefully took his hand in mine. It was so cold, like a doll.

"How could you?" I asked, quietly. "You left me. Twice. I was just a little baby and you were sure you weren't going to give me a chance. Is that how you feel now?" 

No answer, of course. How could he, he was ill. Maybe dying. I carried on, regardless. "Well, is it? And then you left me alone, in Jack's time, with no idea where you were or if I'd ever…" I broke off, tears coming again. I took a deep breath in order to get my bearings, before trying again. "Well you can be happy now!" I hissed, angrily this time, with more venom. "'Cause you've left me properly. In a few days you might die. I hope you're glad, now you don't ever need to see me again. You bastard. You can just be with her. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Again, no reaction. I nodded, as though this proved something. "Yeah, I thought so".

I went to turn away again, when I saw something, from the corner of my eye. Movement? His right hand twitched, his head shook itself, his face screwed up for a second and then, finally, one tired eye snapped open. Then the other.

"Is that really what you think?" He whispered, dryly. "What did I miss?"

I just stared, open-mouthed as he sat up and stretched for a moment, taking in his surroundings and clothes. Finally his eyes settled on me.

"Hello," he smiled, before suddenly noticing my tear streaked face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, eyes wide and face white. He stood up properly, eyeing me.

"You used the TARDIS to get into my head," he noted. "You could have been killed".

I almost smiled, in spite of myself. Some things never do change. "Saved your life". I pointed out. He nodded, thoughtfully.

"True," he agreed. "Don't do it again". I laughed, again, in spite of myself. But he was still eyeing me, thoughtfully.

"I seem to remember you saying something to me, as I woke up," he frowned. "And I asked if it was really what you thought. What was it?"

I shook my head, suddenly scared to confront him. "Nothing, it wasn't-"

"Liar," he interrupted me. "I always know when you're lying. I didn't raise you to lie".

My cheeks suddenly flared red and I was angry again. "You didn't want to raise me at all!" I snapped. He took a step back, put off by my sudden change in mood.

"What gave you that idea?" for a second he looked genuinely bewildered, and I was tempted to back out now. But then my anger flared up again. To hell with backing down, I thought.

"I know, dad," I said. "I know about when I was a week old, and you went back in time to stop my existence".

This time it was his turn to be speechless. His mouth dropped open and his pale complexion became almost pallid. "How did you find out?" he asked, in a barely audible whisper.

"Does it matter?"

"Suppose not".

I went on. "The point is, I worked it out, too. You couldn't stop me being born, because then you'd have created a rip in time, you said, like when mum stopped Pete from dying. You couldn't bring her back, you're stuck" I broke his gaze, staring at my shoes, instead. "I know why you don't want me".

He stared at me for a moment, the shock still clear on his face. And then, without warning, he laughed.

I looked back it him. "It's not funny!" I said, indignantly.

"Sorry," he replied, sobering up very suddenly. "I know it's not. It's really not, it's just...Jenny..." He reached forward for my hand.

"Is that _really_ what you think?"


	10. Chapter 9

_Once more, thanks so much to the people who reviewed and I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, there was some trouble with transferring it from my laptop._

_Just to say, the chapter after this will most likely be the last, but there will be a sequel, maybe three sequels if all goes to plan. So the points that I've put in this story aren't as pointless a they seem. The Mickey/Jenny thing, for instance. This is very much a story about feelings, the other story's will hopefully have some action in them_.

Daddy's girl 

**Chapter nine**

"Ow!" The Doctor turns to look at me, a pained look spread over his features. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," I mutter, distractedly, as I wrap another bandage around his chest. That's where his worst cuts are. He may have healed up much better since arriving on Jack's field, but it still causes him pain even to stand. "It's your own fault, anyway," I inform him as I press too hard again and his face contorts.

He ignores my statement, choosing instead to take a better look at the TARDIS around him. "You fixed this place up well," he says aloud, nodding to the fixed wiring and almost-good-as-new control panels. Even the medic room, the one we were in now, had been hit badly, and repaired by me and a bit of help from Jack and Mickey "You always were better than me at that. I'm always saying Jenny, you're a natural-"

"Don't!" I interrupt him suddenly, unable to take any more false praise. "Please, just don't". He nods in submission as I finish off on re-applying hi_s _new bandages, careful now not to hurt him. "And I _did_ fix I up well. No thanks to you".

He sighs as he pulls his shirt back on. "Ok!" he cries. "Ok, I'm sorry. Right? I shouldn't have left, but I had to".

"Oh, you had to, did you? And leaving me behind, I suppose you _had to_ do that as well?" I ask, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"Yes, I did," he tells me sincerely. "I know you can handle yourself, but this time was different. I couldn't risk you getting hurt".

I give a contemptuous snort to the last part. "Like you'd care".

"Stop it!" it's his turn to snap. I jump at his sudden outburst, not because he's interrupted me, but because of the fierce anger backing it up. He glares at me for a moment, and then suddenly relaxes. "Sorry," he says, his shoulders drooping. "Sorry".

I shrug, turning away. "Whatever. I was only saying the truth is all. Suppose you can't act like you love me all the time".

"Oh for Christ sake Jenny, I don't hate you!" suddenly he's all anger again. And once more, it seems to leave him. His face becomes pained; without warning he walks over and wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder. "Please Jen's, don't. Don't say that. I love you; you're my daughter, you're everything that matters to me".

"Apart from her," I remind him, pulling away pulling away from his grip. "You'd rather her than me".

He stares down at me for a moment. Once more, fierce anger, "NO-I-WOULDN'T!" He shouts, and then becomes calm again. He grips my shoulders. "Jenny, I loved your mother. I will always love her. But I have to move on." He swallows; his voice is beginning to choke with emotion. "Please, hate me for what I did, god knows I'll never stop hating myself, but don't believe that I'd rather her than you Jenny, because trust me. It's not true".

I stare at him. His words have no hint of lie in them, and yet after fourteen years, there's still something to stop me believing him.

"So why can't you be happy?"

He blinks in surprise. "What?"

"When mum was alive, you were always smiling. Why aren't you like that now?" my own voice is starting to crack now, I need to blink back tears. I can't remember a day I've cried so much in all my life. "If I'm all that matters, then why can't you be happy with me?"

His eyes become wide. He shakes his head, speechless. "No," he mutters. I ignore it.

"Why do you need to distance yourself so much?"

"No…" he mutters again. He turns away from me and runs for the door, although it must be killing him with those injuries. I shout after him anyway.

"If you love me so much, why can't you just be glad you've got me?"

Silence.

I sigh and shake my head, drying my eyes as I do so. When did this get so wrong? When he left, when he returned, when I found those letters, when I came to Jackie's…

Jackie!

Shit! How long had it been since I'd ran off? Ages, anyway. A couple of hours. She'd be worried. I run back to the control room, a good six corridors down. You learn to run a lot in this life. I grab the doors and fling them open. Jackie's waiting outside, sitting on the kerb. She stands as she sees me and you can visibly see the relief flooding through her. "I was worried!" she exclaims. "I waited…"

"I know," I smile apologetically, in spite of everything. "Sorry, he woke up".

Her mouth drops open comically. "He what? When? How? You didn't give him tea, did you?"

"No," I say. "Tea is for a neural implosion, this was a complete neural shutdown".

"…I see," she obviously doesn't but I don't say anything. She glances behind me, as though expecting to see him there. "Can I talk to him?" she asks, for some reason she's nervous. I shrug.

"Need to find him first. I kind of confronted him and he kind of ran off".

Jackie tuts and rolls her eyes in an ironic manner. "Typical! Men eh?" We both laugh, just a little bit. "You alright?"

"I don't know. Been better," I don't want to talk about to her right now. Instead, until I find him again, I'm curious about something. But I don't ant to ask because I'm not so sure I want to know. "Jackie?" I ask, quietly. "What happened when he came back?"

For a second, she looks like she's going to tell me, but then she shakes her head. "I'm not sure this is the best time, sweetheart. I'm sorry".

I shrug like I'm not that bothered. I know that in this case, there's no point in arguing. I'll just need to bring it up some other time. "Ah well," I say, turning back to the TARDIS. "I suppose I'd better go and find my dad".

**Coming home**

I eventually stop after I run for what feels like miles. For all I know, it is, it's hard to tell in this place, it goes on for ages. I used to get lost. But the TARDIS would lead me back.

Why I'm running…it seems like I don't want to answer her questions. It's not. It's that I need to get some space to work things out. Maybe I am sort of running away. But I'll come back.

I always come back.

And I come back for her. Always. Because I can't leave her permanently. And she's hurting because of the first time I left. When she was just tiny.

The fact is, she doesn't know. She thinks that I was halfway there, when I realized it was impossible. She thinks she's something I have to live with.

Truthfully? I didn't get anywhere near where I planned. And the thought that it was impossible to bring Rose back anyway didn't even strike me until much, much later, well after I decided not to go through with it. After I'd come back.

I

I came back because I love her.

In the end, he didn't go anywhere

_Jenny. Her name is Jenny._

His eyes closed as he stood, his back to the control panel. They'd de-materialized, but he hadn't set in co-ordinates yet. Co-ordinates to save Rose's life.

And prevent their child's.

This should be easy. Five minutes ago, Rose versus Baby, it was clear who would win. But now, she wasn't some nameless, faceless thing, she was Jennifer. She had a name.

A name Rose had given her.

Rose must have known she was dieing. She must have, but she didn't say. She only told him the baby's name and said goodbye. Surely, she would have wanted help or something. But she gave up. She left him.

Or maybe she knew there was no point. Maybe all that was important to her their was that her baby was alive and ok. Rose…wouldn't want to live, if it meant their baby never existed. That they were never in love.

What was the point in having her back if they couldn't be together? With their relationship, she had the best time of her life. As a result, she was dead. If he made it so they never got together, she'd live, but he couldn't love her. Maybe it was better this way. All he'd ever wanted was for her to be happy.

What would Rose want him to do now?

_She'd want you to go back to the Estate_, he thought. _She'd want you to look after the baby she left behind._

"I'm sorry," he whispered. To his surprise, he was crying again. He wiped away his tears quickly. "I'm _so sorry_ I let you down. I let our child down".

Sighing, he turned back to the control panel, setting the co-ordinates for London, Earth. Two weeks after he left.

Time to go home.

_The next chapter may be quite short and just drawing it to a close, before the epilogue. Thanks to everyone for reading!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Sorry, sorry. Again, computer trouble._

_I mention Keisha's meeting with the Doctor in Doctor Who Book "The Feast of the Drowned". Just thought I'd mention that because not everyone has read the books and I don't want people getting confused. So bear with me, yeah?_

_Oh, and I've just always wanted to make the Doctor sing. David is a good singer!_ _He should do it more on the show._

_Again, sorry for taking so very, very long._

**Daddy's girl**

**Chapter ten**

In the end, he comes to me.

"Took your time," I mutter. I'm outside the medical room again, my back against the wall and he just comes marching up to me. God knows where he was hiding, I searched the whole ship - just me, there's less chance of me getting lost. He laughs and sits beside me. Surprisingly, I don't mind.

"Sorry," he says. "I had to think".

I resist the urge to snort skeptically-just. "So you weren't running away then?"

He shakes head. "Nope. _Well_," he frowns. "Maybe a little bit. I always come home though".

"Is that what I am now?" I ask, smiling just a little. "Home?"

He grins and nods. "Yep".

"Sure you don't want to…" I search around my head for keeping in the 'home' metaphor. "Sell me on and by back your old one?"

It takes him a second to work out what I'm suggesting. When he does, he shakes his head and drapes an arm about my shoulders. "Even if I could," he says sincerely. "I wouldn't. Trust me".

I nod, but I'm not completely convinced. It's hard, when you've secretly suspected something for years, even if you don't want to believe it. I always thought he probably didn't love me. The second that became possible, no matter how many other explanations there were, I was determined to believe that was true. It was hard to convince myself otherwise. He seemed to realize this, because he had more to say.

"This isn't something which you just decided in the last few hours," he mutters, suspiciously. "Ok, the changing the past, thinking I hate you that makes sense. Kind of. Even if it isn't true. But…_not happy_ with you? Jenny…" he sighs, frustrated as though, for once, he doesn't know ho to word it. "How long, exactly, have you thought I hated you? 'Cause I keep feeling like I'm missing something here."

I look away and shrug. Not point hiding anything from him. "I dunno…years. I…I never thought, it just sort of…made sense".

He snorted. "It made sense for me to hate my only daughter?"

I almost laugh. "Well, when you put it like that…" I admit. It does sound a bit unlikely. "Your daughter who basically killed the love of your very long life?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" he says, in the same tone. "…It's still utter crap". There's a short silence. "I'm sorry, Jenny". He says again. I raise an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Do you think you're ever going to be able to stop saying that?" I ask a hint of humor in my voice. It's his turn to shrug now.

"Maybe when I run out of things to say sorry for. And trust me, as you get older that list will grow. I'll make sure of it. Wait until you make me bring the first pretty boy of the season on board…"

"Yeah, I suppose it…wait, what do you mean, 'pretty boy'?" I turn to stare at him incredulously. "And what'll you need to say you're sorry for?"

He grins. "Think 'Meet the parents' Doctor Style. It's one of the perks of being a dad. I've been looking foreword to it. And mark my words, you Tyler girls; you love your pretty boys. Your mother and your Grandmother as well".

I narrow my eyes. "And I suppose you were a very pretty boy?"

He nods sincerely. "Oh yes, the prettiest of them all". More from relief at the suddenly more relaxed atmosphere, we both laugh. There's another moment of silence, but much more companionable now.

"Why did you think I hated you back then?" he asks softly. It's almost a whisper.

"'Cause your…" I'm not sure how to word it. "…Different," he looks puzzled and I know I need to go into more detail. "When I was little, Jack and Jackie used to tell me about before I was born. I…I loved hearing stories about you. About her. And…they'd tell me things, about how you acted. And I'd think 'Why's he not like that now?' and that just seemed to fit. That it was cause of me. I suppose I…just sort of stuck with the idea".

"Oh, God…"

"I guess I should add that to the list of things to be sorry for?" I say. Slowly, cautiously, I reach out for his hand and squeeze it tightly. "It's alright".

"No, it's not," he replies. "It's really not. Jennifer…" he puts his other hand over my one that's holding his. "Don't you understand? Can't you…" he sighs and closes his eyes. A moment later, he opened them again. "I…distance myself from you because I'm scared," it's as though he's admitting it to himself. "I'm supposed to be some kind of…strong person. I can't let people down. But I do. I'll make you hurt. Wherever I go, I bring pain and…I'm scared that if I get too close to you, I'm gonna hurt you most." He smiled, sadly. "I guess I never really thought I'd be hurting you more by doing so. All these years and I didn't even realize. And I am sorry, Jenny. I'm so, so sorry for not even seeing it".

I smiled back, in exactly the same way. "So am I" I tell him, blinking back tears. "So how's abouts we just forget it?"

He nods. "Sounds like a plan".

**A little bit beautiful**

When he came back, Jackie was out.

For the first week she'd been terrified, sure that at any moment, Jenny was going to be gone from her life. She'd cried a lot, and been too scared to leave the house. Eventually, though, she decided that if he was going to go through with it, he would have already.

Which begged the question of where he was now.

So when she had to go out to get a few things, she'd left Jenny with Rose's old friends, Keisha and Shareen, who'd come up to see the baby. They'd been more than happy to watch her while Jackie was away, and it was quite by chance that the Doctor showed up there at the same time.

Keisha answered. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was. "You!" she whispered in shock. She hadn't expected to see him again…ever.

He blinked. "Me, and…you! What...where's Jackie?" he shook his head, getting his bearings.

She didn't answer. Without warning, she slapped him. "We thought you'd done a runner!" she hissed, as he staggered backwards in shock. "Jackie's been crying and worried sick!"

He jumped away from her wincing from the sting. _Why is everyone here so violent?_ He wondered. "I know, I know…I'm sorry," he looked away. "I was just…I had to get away," he sniffed, looked back at her, and smiled the saddest smile she'd ever seen. "I lost Rose…"

Keisha's face softened. She understood what he meant. For a moment she looked like she was going to hug him, but then Shareen shouted from inside. "Keish? Keisha, who is it?"

Keisha hesitated for a moment. "You'd better come in," she said, standing aside. He entered the house, breathing in the warm atmosphere of the Tyler's house. Well, Tyler singular now, he thought, sadly. Somehow, this place never stopped feeling like Christmas.

Shareen narrowed her eyes when she saw him. "Who's this?" she asked, cocking her head at him and raising and eyebrow. Keisha looked, for a moment, helpless.

"He's uh…he's the dad".

Shareen stared at him for a moment. "You bastard…" she whispered. "What the hell is your problem, just showing up here, like-like-"

"Leave it," Keish told her, warningly. Shareen turned on her.

"What? After everything? After he did a runner, after-"

"Shareen, I said leave it!" Keisha snapped, sending her an evil glare. Shareen looked as though she was going to argue, but thought better of it. The Doctor looked carefully between the two.

"Thanks," he muttered, in a non-committal way.

"It's not for you, it's for Jackie".

"I know," he smiled. "That's my point".

He heard Jackie coming back, but didn't react. It seemed far away from the darkened room, he looked down at him daughter properly for the first time.

She was bigger than a normal baby of this age, but he'd known she was going to grow up at a much faster rate from the beginning; even now she she seemed to understand exactly what was going on. She had Rose's face. Possibly a mix of both their eyes, her shade of brown, but with his expression. She blinked up at him, curiously, as though trying to work out what he with thinking, but couldn't quite see it. Being Gallifreyan, she'd probably be a mish-mash of his past regenerations at first, but she'd possibly grow out of it during her fifties, unless she regenerated before then. Was that how it would work if she was half human? Would all of her regenerate, or just the things she got from him? Thinking about it made his head throb behind the eyes. He hoped she wouldn't get his sixth incarnation's love of bright colours, but wouldn't mind too much if she wanted a scarf. Or an umbrella.

He wanted to pick her up. But somehow, couldn't make his arms move. It felt as though, once in his arms, he'd do something bad. Hurt her. He'd already failed her once, what if he did it again? He was scared to touch his own kid. How pathetic was that. He, the last time lord, who'd faced down Daleks, Autons, Sontarans and Cybermen, couldn't even pick up his baby girl.

It wasn't as though he didn't know how to do it. He remembered being a dad, such a very long time ago. When he was young and slightly stupider than he was now. He hadn't been too bad at it then, had he? But like he said, that was such a long time ago. He was a different man. Was he any good to her?

In a sudden, but also gentle movement, he reached in a picked her up.

"Well, this isn't so hard," he muttered, adjusting himself slightly so as to support her head. "Aye?" she squinted up at him. Reaching up, she grabbed a clump of hair and yanked on it, hard.

"Ow!" he jerked his head from her grasp. "That," he said, matter-of-factually, "Was on purpose". It seemed he'd been right, she did know everything that was going on.

She stared up at him, her face almost accusatory. It was a look that meant "You do deserve it, you know,"

"Yeah," he smiled, sadly. "I know. I'm maybe stating the obvious here, but I've been a wee bit rubbish, as of late, concerning the being a responsible father. But," he sat on the edge of the cot, hitching her further up his arm. "I'm gonna try harder. 'Cause that's what your mother wouldn't want. And that's what I want. So, why don't I try with getting you to sleep, hm?"

She blinked at him, and crossed her eyes. He took that to mean yes.

"Ok, good," he said. "Now, how should we start? Should I sing?" again, a crossing of the eyes. "Ok, what should I sing?" he smiled as she quite literally shrugged her little shoulders. "Hm, I'll just pick something at random then, shall I?" He thought for a moment, before trying a song from a singer he hated. He despised the song with a vengeance, but it would be good to know who he was letting into his TARDIS.

"_I give her all my love  
that's all I do  
And if you saw m_-"

He stopped short as she swung her leg out and kicked him, quite hard, even for her size, in the chest. "Ouch!" he said. "Where do you get all this violence from?" he sighed, smiling a little and almost with relief. "Not a Cliff Richard fan, then? I don't blame you, it's a bit sickly. Jackie will not be pleased, though".

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next_-"

She didn't kick him this time, but shook her head, violently. "Aw, you don't like Fall Out Boy, either?" he frowned. "Ok, Cliff I can understand, but FoB aren't that bad! On the other hand, thanks for not kicking me this time, I appreciate that". He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking for a minute. "Ok," he said, opening them again. "I'll try one more time, and if you don't like it, I'll try something else," he squinted down at her little face. She blinked back up, and gave a nod, telling him she knew what he'd said. He took a breath.

"_If I could remember  
a face I'd never seen  
deep in these embers  
that glow on endlessly  
hat would they tell me  
if others had lost their faith  
what would they sell me  
if we had lost our way…"_

It seemed to be going alright so far. He went on.

"I_f I could wake up  
and see another day  
if I could fake all  
the lies I'd never said  
how would I know you  
if I had turned away  
what that would show you_

_I never could have said _

and we've got to run  
deep through these forests  
or hang upon the hill

_I've got a wish"  
something to promise  
but, no I never will"_

He looked down to see her fast asleep already. Four Star Mary? He could live with that. Carefully, he lay her down in the cot, turned for the door, and gave a start as he saw Jackie, standing in the doorway as though she had always been there.

"I'm not that bleedin' scary, am I?" she laughed as she said it, but her face was tear streaked. She crossed the room to check him over, something she did out of habit, mostly. "How are you?" she asked, in a softer voice.

"Been better," he said, shaking his head with the shock. "But you're crying. What's the matter?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know," she gave a sad look that he understood perfectly. "And then I came back and I saw that ruddy box of yours and…well Keisha told me what happened, so I sent her and Shareen home and I came in here to find you singing and it was…" she trailed off, a far away look on her face, as though she'd slipped off into a daydream.

"A little bit what?" the doctor prompted her, curiosly. Her eyes met his and she smiled, a real, proper smile for the first time in three weeks.

"A little bit beautiful".

"Just a bit?"

"Just a bit, yeah".

He smiled back at her, a true mimic of her own. "I thought so, too".

_Yay! Last chapter! Christ, it's been a long time, I can barely remember when this was barely a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. I'd never have thought of making a sequel then, but will now. I'll tell the name in the prologue, because I'm not even sure of the plot yet. It will be more of an action than an emotional story, though._


	12. Epilogue

_I know it's not much, but I wanted to give them a proper send off._

**Daddy's Girl **

**Epilogue**

I haven't yet found out what happened when he was away. When I was left at Jack's. He hasn't said and I haven't asked. He'll tell me if I need to know.

"Tell me you'll come back soon," Jackie says. She's already said goodbye to dad, he's inside, and getting the now fully fixed TARDIS ready.

"Sure," I tell her, with a hug. "You know how it is. I'll be back in ten minutes, just you see".

She nods, hopefully, but we both know it's not going to happen that way.

"See you then," I say as we break apart. Then, I turn to the Blue Box that I call home, and leave her outside.

He's facing the console when I enter, but turns when he hears the door closing and smiles, and jerks a lever, bringing the console to life. I suddenly remember something.

"We have to go to Jack's".

He turns to look at me in surprise. "What?"

"I told Mickey I'd be back soon," I explain. "Jack and Saffron will be worried, too. We'd best see them first".

He nods, thoughtfully. "Well yeah, we could do that first," he says. "Or we could do that later…"

Something in the way he says it makes my breath catch. "What do you mean?"

He takes a step towards me. "I've stuck in random co-ordinates. Could be to any time or any place and we won't know until we get there. And now, all that has to happen is…" he points to a button on the control panel in front of me "For you to press that button there". He smiles again and it's like he's daring me to say yes.

I stare at the button, doubtfully. I even reach out, my finger just above it. Ready. Bu'd I'm uncertain.

He's changed. I'm guessing this is the man he used to be. Who Jack used to tell me about in stories. I've spent so long wanting him to be like this again. Wishing it.

I could push the button. Or I could cancel it and go to Jack's first. I could let them know we're both ok. Tell them what's happened in the past day. I could see Saffron, Jack...

I could see Mickey.

I could do the right thing. The "Responsible" thing. I should.

I look back up at him. I meet his eyes. He nods, as though telling me to do exactly what I want. I take a deep breath.

And I push.

_I know, I said I'd be telling you the name of the sequel here. But I can't think of one! Just keep a look out, I've written that beggining and it should be up in a couple of weeks._


End file.
